Welcome to my teenage life
by XxAlphaSterekXx
Summary: Chase has a perfect life, untill the new kid, Adam comes in and makes him fall head over heels. One catch. Or, two. Chase has a boyfriend, and Adam has a huge secret. Warning:/ gay love xD
1. New kid

**Title of fanfiction: Welcome to my teenage life**

**Title of chapter: New Kid**

**Word count: 879**

**Warning:/ Yaoi, gay love, cussing, etc. etc.**

**Pairing: Adam/Chase (in late chapters)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Lab rats.**

**Hope you like it. There are not super humans, but its a cute little story, there will be kidnappers, drama, and near death experience to make up for no super humans, so...i guess this is a good beginning! =) May turn to rated M in future chapters.**

* * *

**Chase's (he is gay btw, so if you're a homophobe I suggest you leave) POV:**

''Rick asked you out!? Oh. Me. Gerd.'' Bree exclaimed, trapping me in a hug. I blushed deeply and pushed her off of me. ''How do you know?'' I asked, crossing my arms. She grinned. ''Kaitlyn told me, who was told by Greg, who was told by Mike, who was told by Sally, who was told by Jen, who was told by Nick, who overheard Rick talking to Hillary, who also told Holler, who told Leo, who told Ian, who told Me after Kaitlyn told me.'' She said grinned.

I blinked. That escalated quickly

''Okay, that was more confusing than last time when Marcus told Nick, who told Kaitlyn, who told Ian, who told you, who told Leo, who told Holler, who told Janelle, who told Kathy, who told Brenda, who told Rick that i like him.'' I said, crossing my arms as Mr. Davenport walked in.

''no it is not confusing like the time Nick told Leo, who told Rick, who told Brandon, who told Ian, Who told me, who told you, who told Sarah, who told Ho-'' She was cut off by Mr. Davenport speaking.

''Whats going on?'' He asked, looking confusing. ''Chase is dating Rick'' She said, smiling, turning around to face Mr. Davenport.

Then of course Leo walked in. ''Yeah, I heard from Holler, who Heard it from Hillary, who was talking to Rick.'' Leo said.

''Wait, Rick who?'' Davenport asked. ''Rick Gold, how could you not know? Chase talks about him all the time!'' Bree said, crossing her arms.

''Oh, well, go to school'' He said, going to his little office. In the blink of an eye, we were at school. On the way, I saw guys looking at me like a lion does to their prey, and girls looking at me with envy.

I stopped at my locker and pulled out my english book while Bree chatted with Kaitlyn, Brenda and Ian. Probably gossiping. ''Hey Chase, did you hear?'' Holler asked, as he came up to me. I shook my head.

He was way taller than me like most boys, but I didn't mind. He was one of my friends. ''That me and Rick are dating, of course i know. I'm part of the rumor.'' I said. He chuckled and leaned on the lockers. ''Cute. But no, there's a new guy on campus.'' I groaned.

''Oh great, what'cha gonna do to him? prank him? put his head down the toilet? Make fun of his ma?'' I asked, hugging my english books to my chest.

He smirked. ''You'll see'' Then he left. Great. I pulled out my phone which received a text message. ''Look behind you.'' It said.

I smirked. ''If there's a killer behind me, I'm going to haunt you'' I said sarcastically, turning to face Rick. ''GRRR, you caught me'' I giggled and put my phone back in my pocket. ''Hey babe'' He said, throwing his arm around my shoulders, getting dirty looks from some of the other guys.

''Hi. Do you know what Holler's going to do to the new kid. I know you guys with pranks'' I said, looking at him as he smirked.

''Something...'' He said, taking a piece of gum out his pocket, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth, chewing on it.

''If your trying to impress me, you're going to get in a lot of trouble because I'm hard to impress'' I said, smirking.

He looked back at me and smirked. ''Challenge accepted. Want any gum?'' He asked. I rolled my eyes. ''Do you really have to ask?'' I said, wanting some gum.

I love gum.

He took a long piece from his pocket, unwrapping it, and putting it at my lips. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, before closing it on the gum and letting the full thing go into my mouth before starting to chew.

I opened my eyes and saw Rick staring at me hungrily with a couple of his friends going up to him, probably to talk, but they stopped and stared at me.

I blinked innocently. ''What?'' Then I noticed a teacher was staring at me, and i grinned at him. ''Hi Mr. Davies!'' I yelled across the hall, causing Rick and his friends to turn and look at him with a glare. I laughed at his deep red face as he walked away fast.

''Rick?'' I asked, snapping my fingers in front of his face. He turned to me and his expression softened. ''We have to get to class, remember?'' I asked, popping the white gum out of habit and it exploded on the side of my lip.

He blushed as I put it back in my mouth and chewing again. ''Well?'' I asked as I was about to walk out of his arms, He leaned down and kissed my cheek, leaving me beet red. He chuckled and nuzzled my neck and we were walking towards Mrs. Deans class.

''Your just to adorable'' He said as we walked in. I grinned and sat down in my seat with Rick next to me.

Today might just be the best day I will ever have. Welcome to my, teenage life.


	2. Interesting

**Word count: 696**

**Chapter title: Interesting**

**Author note:/ I can;t believe people actually like this O_O well Adam/Chase starts next chappy, I just wanted to get this one over with so...its good...but stupid xD R&R**

* * *

Chase's POV:

I tapped my pencil on the desk and stared at the clock. ''Babe.'' Rick whispered. I looked at him. ''Hmm?'' I asked. ''Whats wrong?'' He asked. ''Nothing, just bored.'' I whispered. ''But we have a 5 page book report to work on?'' He questioned. ''Finished it.'' I said, smirking at him.

''How are you so smart?'' He asked chuckling. ''It's a gift. Now finish your work.'' I said, turning back to my notebook. ''Do I get a prize if I finish?'' He asked. I blushed lightly and looked at him from the side of my eyes. ''Your so smug.'' I said, starting to draw doodles on a piece of paper.

''Is that a yes?'' He asked. I laughed a little and the teacher snapped his head up. ''Be quiet Mr. Davenport!'' He snapped. ''Sorry.'' ''QUIET!'' I looked down and sighed. ''I SAID QUIET.'' Jeez whats wrong with this guy? ''I just sighed.'' I said. ''That's it, principles office...NOW.'' He said. ''Wha-'' ''Detention!''

The class then burst out laughing. I looked at Rick who was laughing to and glare. He cleared his throat. ''Hey, guys, it's not funny.'' Rick said, making the others stop. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the teacher as he glared and gave me the pass.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I ran into Bree and a tall handsome guy on the way. ''Oh hey Chase. Need to pick up something, why do you have your book bag?'' She asked. ''I have to go to the principles office because I was talking. Well, not really I sighed, he told me to be quiet, sighed again, he snapped, so i asked. But I was talking to Rick.'' I told her.

The other guy kept eyeing me and I was really uncomfortable. ''Well, then don't go.'' She said, shrugging. ''The period is almost over.'' Bree said.

''When does the b-'' I was cut off by the bell ringing. She smirked. ''Oh, this is Adam he's the new student.'' She said.

''Hey, I'm Chase.'' I said waving. Next thing I know is all of Bree's friends, and Leo are there and arms are being locked around my waist.

''Why aren't you in the office?'' Rick spoke in my ear. ''I didn't want to...'' I said, smirking. ''Does someone need to be punished?'' He purred. I giggled and heard Leo clear his throat. ''Go to the supply closet if you need, but I know no one wants to see whats gonna happen in the hallway.'' He said, crossing his arms.

''Uh..'' I said, tailing off. ''Who's that?'' Rick asked, pointing to Adam. ''This new kid, Adam.'' I told him. His arms grew tight and I giggled.

''Don't worry I'm yours.'' I purred in his ear, kissing it. He captured my lips and I kissed back feverishly. ''NO PDA IN THE HALLS!'' I heard. Rick broke away and groaned at the girly voice.

Sammy then skipped up to us in her hall uniform and stuck a detention slip on my head. ''Stupid boy!'' She said, giggling. I pulled it off my head and Rick unwrapped his arms and put one over my shoulder.

I looked around and saw everyone talking to Adam, but they were sneaking looks at us. ''Hey Rick!'' She giggled, brushing her arms up and down his bicep.

Rick rolled his eyes and pushed her hand off. ''Hi Sammy.'' He said in a monotone voice. ''I was wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon, my old folks aren't home...'' She said, biting her lip and lowing her eyelids.

If she's trying to look sexy, Its a total fail for her.

''Sorry, I'm going over to my BOYFRIENDS-'' He said in a loud voice, kissing my cheek before continuing. ''house.'' He finished.

She fumed, stomped her foot and ran off.

That was interesting. The bell rang signaling second period, which was P.E. ''Com'on Adam, you have P.E next with me, Chase and Rick!'' I heard Bree cheer.

Oh this is going to be MORE interesting.


	3. Crying in a bathroom stall

**Word count: 1,068**

**Chapter title: Crying in a bathroom stall**

**Author note:/ got bored so i updated :) Hope you like it. Adam and Chase form a...something in this chapter so xD hope you like it.**

* * *

Chase's POV:

''Com'on Adam!'' Bree said, skipping out in her P.E uniform. I hate P.E. ''I hate P.E.'' I said out loud to Rick. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. ''Well, we can watch the others play then.'' He said, smirking.

''What are you up to?" I asked him. Rick chuckled again and threw his arm around my shoulder. ''Ah, nothin'.'' He said. I squinted at him. ''What?'' He said, laughing. ''I'm gonna go listen to music...'' I said, walking over to the bleachers.

I took out my IPod and started 'Roger Rabbit' by Sleeping w/ Sirens. **(I LOVE THEM! And this song rocks, look it up! xD) **Rick walked over and sat next to me. ''What'cha listening to?'' He asked. I rolled my eyes. ''Sleeping w/ Sirens. DUH!'' I told him. Once it ended I put on Falling In Reverse. ''Oh, it changed, what is it now?'' He asked.

I laughed and punched him slightly. ''Falling In Reverse, The drug In Me Is You.'' I told him. He smirked. ''I can put more than drugs in you..'' He purred, nipping at my ear. I blushed as he laughed.

''Shut up or I'll put on Justin Bieber.'' I said. He went silent. ''You have the B-mister in your phone?'' ''IPod, and...No comment.'' He laughed. ''GOLD!'' Coach yelled. ''Why ain't you on the court, we need to show the new kid we got skills!'' He yelled. I smirked as Rick kissed me quick and ran to the court.

Bree skipped over to me and sat down. ''What'cha listenin' to?'' ''Falling In Reverse.'' I said as everyone picked teams. Rick caught my attention and he smirked at me. I blushed and looked at the other team.

Of course.

Adam is on the bad team, while Rick is trying to show off with all the good guys. I rolled my eyes as the game started. After a while Adam was dunking and beating my boyfriends team.

I rolled my eyes as Adam caught me looking. He winked and continued playing. A blush crept in my cheeks. I looked at Rick and he looked frustrated. ''Keep your cool!'' I yelled to him. He looked at me and glared. I put on a hurt face and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. I crossed my arms and looked at coach. Coach was watching Adam's every move, glaring at him a few times. I frowned and looked at Bree who was looking at Adam too.

I sighed and turn my music on full blast, Sleeping With Siren's filling my ears. Once the game was over, I turned off my music and put it in my shorts pocket. I looked over at Rick and some cheerleaders were flirting with him. And he was allowing it. I took in a deep breath and got up and started walking to the bathroom.

''Chase!'' Bree yelled, running over to me. ''Yeah just uh...'' I looked at Rick and her gaze followed. ''Just going to the bathroom.'' I said, then continued walking untill I was in the bathroom and into the big stall. I sat on the toilet, still clothed and sighed. He was just frustrated, nothing to be worried about. My mouth curled into a deeper frown.

I've had a crush on Rick ever since last year. We finally get together, and he's already flirting with girls. What if he'll cheat on me? Would he? Could he? My mind started to think about a million other horrible things, like Rick making out with a cheerleader while i'm in the bathroom, Rick breaking up with me over a text, Rick kissing my best friend.

My emotions finally got to me with all the thoughts and I burst out crying, managing to keep quiet even if no one was in the bathroom. Would he cheat on me? I know we haven't been dating long, but would he? I can't handle seeing the pictures of him with other people, it makes my heart break. I don't want to hold him back.

Back in P.E he wanted to stay with me than play. But I let him and all he did was get creamed by the new kid, Adam. Adam winked at me. I feel like I cheated. But I didn't. He's the one who winked at me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, wanting to be alone. Suddenly I heard footsteps and saw a pair of red converse under the door.

THE DOOR! The person knocked and the door squeaked open. I buried my face in my knees, not looking at the intruder, crying silently some more. ''Hey is anyon- whoa, are you okay?'' I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up through my tears to see Adam with a concerned look on my face. I sniffed and nodded.

''Just thinking of stupid things...'' I said, laughing a little, rubbing my eyes with my wrist. He smiled sadly before looking around. ''Where's your boyfriend?'' He asked. ''Just flirting with some cheerleaders...'' I said without thinking. He looked at me shocked. ''I-is that why your crying?'' I nodded. ''Well, I was just thinking if he would ever c-cheat on me or not, and I just got these i-images of him k-kissing o-other p-people...'' I couldn't help the struggle of my voice coming out.

He smiled sadly again. ''Well why would he ever do that to you? Your just to beautiful to be cheated on. He should be grateful having your heart in his hand.'' Adam said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I smiled. ''Are you flirting with me?'' I asked jokingly. ''Is that bad?'' ''Well I have a boyfriend who I love, but...'' I stood up and smiled softly at him, brushing imaginary dust off my shirt. ''Thanks for cheering me up.'' Then I left, walking out of the stall and the bathroom, and to the P.E court.

''Hey!'' I turned to Adam who ran up to me. ''If you need any help, my parents own the restaurant down the street, so...'' I raised a brow. ''Lets just say I'm always available. Good luck.'' He patted my shoulder and jogged off. I smiled softly and continued walking.


	4. Fiesty

**WORD COUNT: 850**

**Title of chapter: Fiesty**

**Author note:/ Oh, this chapter spices things up ;P**

* * *

Chase's POV:

Adam's nice...He's so caring...even if I only talked to him for like 3 minutes, I can tell he's a nice guy. I should think about befriending him. He seems...cool. Adam could be a good friend, I can already tell. Once I got back to the gym, I went straight to Bree. ''Hey, you ok?'' She asked. I nodded. ''Just need to get back in my normal clothes,so, I'll see you in a minute.'' I said walking into the guys locker room.

I walked straight to my locker and took off my P.E shirt, looking for my regular shirt. La, la, la, here you are! I pulled on my blue top and searched for my skinnys in my book bag. La, la, la, here you are. I slipped off my shoes and out of my shorts and pulled my pants on. I buttoned them up when I heard a wolf whistle. I took a deep breath and turned around to see some guy.

''Well, someone looks extra fine today,'' He said, walking closer to me. I put my hand up from stopping him from getting closer. ''Awh, come one babe, don't do that.'' He said, taking my hand and kissing it softly. I fought the blush from coming up to my cheeks. ''Who are you?'' I asked, shoving his face away. ''I,'' He bowed. ''Am Dylan.'' He said, kneeling on one knee.

What the hell? ''Um...'' I said awkwardly, picking up my clothes and shoving them in my book bag, wanting to get away from him as quick as possible. ''uh, what do you want?'' I asked, taking out my phone to check the time. Wrong move. He snatched the phone out of my hand, texting something into it, before handing it back. ''Um, I have a boyfriend...'' I said, checking the time again.

Damn. 8 minutes till German. I growled, shoving my phone back into my pocket and sliding my backpack on my shoulder. ''Well to bad, I thought we could uh...'' He smirked, eyes traveling over my body. ''Do...stuff...'' He said, full out grinning. I scoffed, crossing my arms and strutting my hip out. ''Dumb. Ass.'' I said, starting to walk away when I felt a sharp pain in my ass.

''OW!'' I squealed, spinning around to an oh-so-cocky smirk on Dylan's face, biting his lip and staring down where my ass was. ''Uh, pervert, my face is up here.'' I said. He looked up, moving closer, till we were inches apart. He grabbed my ass. ''What are you going to do bout it?'' He asked, squeezing harder. Anger rose as i stepped back, causing him to let go, and slapped him...HARD.

Dylan yelped as I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to strut his back out, as I move swiftly, taking his arm and shoving it behind his back. ''Don't.'' I growled, before moving my lips to his ear. ''Do that.'' I kissed his cheek teasingly. ''Ever.'' I said, shoving him to the ground, earning a moan from him. ''Fiesty.'' I raised an eyebrow at him. ''I like it.'' I rolled my eyes, walking out of the locker room as the bell rang.

My ass hurt. Damn, he hit hard.

Dylan's POV:

Ugh. He's sassy, feisty and one huge diva. What did I get myself into? I got up, spitting at the ground as I limped over to my locker, grabbing my book bag and looking in a mirror. That son of a bitch.

I winced as I touched the forming brush on my cheek. Where the hell, did he learn that? The bell rang, and I looked around. Well no one is here, so...I took my phone out, dialing the number I knew by heart.

''How did it go?'' The voice asked, huffing. I rolled my eyes. ''Perfect, I got the information, and we fucked. No, you never told me he knew moves.'' I said, releasing my sarcastic British accent out. Damn, hoe do American people talk like that? It so thick...and...weird!

My boss groaned. ''Marcus, what the hell? Your supposed to get the information! Seduce him, fuck him, get the information, tie 'im up, and bring him to headquarters. Lilly's busy trying to get his boyfriend away, you need to get close to him, make him get close to Adam, how hard is that to understand!?'' He yelled over the phone.

''I know. He hit hard, even through the mask, I need to get it checked to see if he broke my cheek or something...'' I said, rubbing the plastic that clung to my face. He growled. ''What happened?'' I explained what happened and he sighed.

''Get this fixed, Lilly will have his little whore of a boyfriend in her bed by tomorrow morning, but Chase is gonna be tough. And be careful and try not to reveal your identity to Adam. Now go to your next class.''

The line beeped and I sighed.

This is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**O_O who is this Marcus/Dylan guy? What do they want from Chase? What does Adam know? Why do they need Rick away? Where's Bree? How does Chase know those moves? Does Rick really like Chase? Why am I asking all these questions? who knows! Review, and favorite, plus follow to see what happens!**


	5. Adam and Bree VS Rick

**Word count: 734**

**Chapter tittle: Adam and Bree VS Rick**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN LAB RATS.**

**Author Note: OMFG. I havent updated in 4EVA. so sorry, but, this chapter may be bad :( i'll update better next time D:**

* * *

Bree's POV:

Ugh. where is he? I looked around the empty halls, before heading past the boys locker rooms. ''Lilly, stop!'' I heard passing it. I froze, reconizing the voice. ''Awwwhhh, baby, you know your boyfriend will be okay, It's just one little time, he'll understand, I mean, I'm more..._roomy_...'' Boyfriend, deep voice, probably a cheerleader hitting on him...

''Babe, _NGH, _Awh, god!'' I blushed, and peeked around. Rick, and a girl...Awh crap, Chase is probably still in there. My eyes swifted across the room. They were in the showers, so the locker room was at the other end. I looked back and saw Rick and the girl kissing. Slut.

I turned back around and saw Adam. He smiled. ''Hey Bree, where's Chase?'' I heard a growl from the showers as Adam talked loudly. ''Oh um, I don't know, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over, I bet you and Chase would be _really, really, good _friends.'' I said loudly, hoping Rick would hear me.

''Sure, uh...I know this sounds bad cause he has a boyfriend and all, but I think I like him already. I mean he was crying _because of his boyfriend._'' I smirked. More growls and shuffling was heard from the showers and I heard the girl gasp.

Oh yeah, serves you right for being a slut. ''I bet you would make a better boyfriend than Rick ever would towards Chase, I mean, he flirts with cheerleaders, _you _wouldn't do that I bet, I mean, Rick is lucky to have Chase, I bet he's _really _good in bed, just ask some of his ex's...'' That's when Adam turned as red as a cherry, stuttering as Rick came out.

''What the hell where you just talking about?'' He growled, fixing his shirt and zipping up his bookbag. I smiled slyly. ''Nothing.''

Chase's POV:

I looked around as the bell rang and sighed. Where's Bree and Rick? Grr, I can't even understand this teacher, German is to confusing. I sighed and opened my journal, starting to doodle. My mind drifted off to other thoughts as someone sat next to me. I reached in my pocket and searched for my gum packet. I sighed, groaning and looking in my bookbag.

''Gum, gum, gum, where is my gummy gum-gum...'' I hummed, searching in the small packet of my backpack. I felt a hand under my chin and It forced me to look up. I frowned. ''Why the frown?'' I sighed and let Rick's lip crash on my own. I smiled and pulled away when I heard a cough.

''Where's my gum?!'' I looked and saw the teacher at her desk, sleeping. I giggled as everyone talked around us. Rick grabbed my hand and glared at the doorway. There, was Adam and Bree looking around. I grinned and called them over. They came over and chewed their lip. I tilted my head and looked at Rick.

He c

lenched his jaw, but smiled anyway. I frowned and looked at Adam and Bree. They grinned and I chuckled nervously. "Well...this is awkward..." I said, smacking my lips. Damn, now I wish the teacher was awake. Adam laughed. "cute." He said. I felt Rick's hand squeeze mine harder.

-end of the day (to lazy to write)-

|Adams POV|

I chewed on my pencil nervously. "Here's my room, you can hang out here." Bree said, walking off somewhere. I put my pencil on my binder and walked into her room, sitting at her desk and putting the binder on the desk. I chewed on my lip as my phone vibrated.

There was a stirring in my stomach, everything in my world going silent. 'Please don't be Marcus. Please.' I thought as I fish my phone out of my pocket and unlock it.

'I meet Chase today. Good luck.' -Marcus

I put my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my back pack and unzipped it. Grabbing the blue folder, I opened it and pulled out my profile.

_**Name: Adam Evans**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Mission: Get Mr. Davenport's son safe.**_

_**Why: Marcus Butler and his boss want to use his for Davenports inventions.**_

My scanned over my report, the I.D, the profile picture, _the mission. _

I hope this is over with soon.


	6. Unknown

**WORD COUNT: 562**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone**

**Chapter 6: Unknown**

**Author note: I LOVE YOU ALL! I updated as best as I can, and this is a cliffy, next chapter will have more info, and more feelzzzz! *Blows kiss* see ya at da end**

* * *

*Unknown's POV*

I pulled the plastic gloves over my hands and the doctor's mask over my face. Smirking, I tied my outfit to stay on, and looked at the passed out man on the floor. '_What a pity_' I thought as i walked out of the closet, and locked the door with the only key they had. Smirking under my mask, I saw the flurry actions in the hospital, and a young man, around 15-16 yelling for his father.

Walking quickly, I blended in with the nurses and doctors going to the room. A nurse was trying to calm the young man down, while other people where behind him, a woman crying, a girl having tear fall down her face, a boy around 14 years old have a worrid look on hsi face, holding tears back, while another teenage boy tried to calm the one that was yelling and crying desperitaly.

Oh, Just the right person. Turning away, I ran into the room where the held the man. ''EVERYONE, OUT!'' I yelled, stopping all activity. A nurse was the first one to speak. ''But sir, Doctor. Feildman sai-'' ''DOCTOR. FEILDMAN SAID, LEAVE! ONLY I'M ALLOWED IN HERE!'' I yelled.

After more minutes of threatening, I walked over to the limp mans body. I cleared my throat, gently pulling the sheet off of his body. It...was ugly. It had blood dripping out of 7 bullet wounds, a deep knife-like mark in his lower abdomin, three minutre bullets in his hips, and on his thigh had the number, '1' written on it. Going down to his feet, it had a tag on it. 'Donald Davenport'

*Chase's POV*

I felt like dying. I was in my room, and the worst part was, I wasn't even thinking of my father. I was thinking about Rick cheating on me, because he kept texting someone. I'm so paranoid. We don't even knew who attacked him. WHO attacked him? That's the question I want answered.

''Why are you all here! your suposed to be helping Donald!'' I heard Tasha screech, causing me to look up. All the doctors and nurses shrugged. ''Why aren't you in there?'' I asked, shocked. They all looked around. ''Doctor. Feildman, told someone, to uh- uh- get out and let him handle it...'' One of the Nurses said. I stood shell-shocked as Rick wraped a protective arm around my waist. ''What are you all doing here!?" I heard a voice asked.

We all turned to a man with a scruffy beard, glasses mid-way up his nose, in a lab-coat. ''You told them to leave my dying father in his emergency room!'' Bree yelled at him, Leo trying to calm her down. ''WHAT!'' He barked. ''I never said that!'' My breath hitched as I ran and jumped over the desk and towards my father's emergency room, many of the doctors behind me I bet.

Running into his room, I almost fainted at the sight. Screaming, I felt tears burst out of my eyes at the sight of my father body, It was split from the neck, down to the stomach, and in between his legs. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe, I fell to the ground as soon as everyone came rushing in, and slammed to the floor.

* * *

**Yeah, short but, meh. Its good I think, I just wanted to give you guys something, please reveiw, follow and follow me, lol and favorite me if you love me! I luff you all! *kissey* Sorry for the dramtic stuff, but, next chapter will be better. And what teama re you on, i forgot to ask it last time, team Adam or team Rick? And who do you think did this to Davenport, and who was unknown? Leave me some reviews, it feeds my love for writing! I got over 2,00 veiws! Love you all! Tell me what'cha think!**


	7. Caught

**Word count: 744**

**Chapter tittle: Caught**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LAB RATS. **

**AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, this one is short to, I'm so sorry, but I just wrote an emotionally Teen Wolf fanfiction, but if your team Adam, and you hate Rick, your gonna love this one! So if you like Teen Wolf, please check out my fanfiction, it's bad, but I did my best lol. Anyway, I'm gonna start focusing on this one, and if you like my other lab rats fanfic, your in for a special treat :)**

* * *

*Chase's POV*

Have you ever felt like you were lost? Like someone or something was watching your every move? I feel like that right now as I sat in my room, staring at a picture of me and my father. Well, _was_ my father. I'm scared. We have no idea who did that to him. Tasha was the one who found out first, bring my father his lunch when she heard him screaming and bullets being fired.

We checked the tapes, but all it showed was a hand firing the camera in broad daylight, so we couldn't see his or her body. When Tasha got there, they were already long gone, witch pissed everyone off. How could you live with yourself like that? Knowing you _killed _an innocent man, who did nothing wrong. It's sick.

Once Rick left, I locked myself in my room and didn't let anyone in. Me and my father were close. He was my role-model and now he's dead. It's been emotionally heart-breaking for me, and right now I just want to do something to release the pain. I'm so weak, I can't even cry. I want to find out who killed him so bad. The image was still stuck in my mind. The bullet wounds, the cut that opened his body in two, the..._blood. _

My body shuddered at the memory as I curled up in a ball on my bed. Reaching out on my dresser, I blasted, 'Don't you forget about me' by Simple Minds loud, not caring if it would hurt my hearing. I cuddled into my pillow and sighed as the lyrics filled my ears.

It was me and my fathers favorite song. It was from 'The breakfast Club'' and we both loved the song. ''_Don't you...forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby''_

My heart started hurting as I sniffed, and slowly closed my eyes, having the repeat button on.

_God, please tell my dad I said I love him and I'll see him_ soon...

* * *

*Marcus' POV*

''You did well, Marcus.'' My boss' employee said as I shook my hand with him. I smiled. ''Thank you sir, but do we have to go to that meeting or not?'' I asked, raising a brow at him. He was my age, had rock hard abs, brown hair, and a masculine face. He chuckled and let go of my hand, making me pout and stick my hip out.

''I miss your touch already.'' I said, pouting. He smirked and leaned closer, his breath in my face. ''Well the you should like this.'' Then our lips were smashed together.

* * *

*Rick's POV* (THE NEXT DAY)

I shouldn't be doing this, I'm a horrible person. My boyfriend's father was just murdered, and I'm here, doing this...I'm a pig. Lilly's mouth trailed from my mouth, across my jaw-line, and down my neck as I moaned. ''S-stop.'' I said, pushing her off me.

Her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail, she had a tight tank-top on, basically fluting off her boobs, a mini-skirt, and high-heels. I'm really cheating on sweet, innocent, beautiful, sexy, Chase with this slut?

I'm sick.

Lilly glared at me, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. Good thing her heel didn't break. ''What, was, that.'' She said, looking like a little skanky girl who got something and someone took it away.

''I have a boyfriend, you slut.'' I said. She smiled evilly as she took steps forwards till her chest was on mine. ''So what?'' Then her lips were on mine.

I immediately started kissing back, but I didn't know why, I'm with Chase, she's just another high-school skank. That's when someone walked in the room. ''You bastard!'' I pulled away and looked at the person's face. It was...

Holler.

''N-no, It's not what it looks like!'' I said, waving my hands everywhere as I pushed Lilly away. He raised a brow. ''Shut the fuck up and be a man. I'm telling Chase.'' he said, arms crossed.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. ''No, don't, his dad just died, you can't do that to him!''

''Then you shouldn't have done it and let me walk in on you.''


End file.
